


Soothe

by Steadfxst



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Prompt:Flynn braiding Jiya's hair when she's upset. It soothes both of them.





	Soothe

It’s the third time she tries and fails to tuck her hair behind her ears while she’s working that Flynn decides to intervene.

“You seem to be struggling a bit,” he says gently.

Jiya looks up, surprised that someone else was there. She had been so invested in her work that she hadn’t heard him approach.

“What?” she asks.

“Your hair,” he says, indicating to his ears. “You keep tucking it and it falls back into your face.”

“Oh. Yeah. It never wants to stay in place.”

She shrugs and looks back at her work. Absentmindedly, she tucks her hair behind her ears. It falls forward once more.

“I can help you with that,” he says.

Jiya frowns in confusion.

“You know quantum physics?”

Flynn laughs.

“No, but I do know how to do a decent French braid. It would keep those baby hairs off your face.”

“Oh.”

“I could do it for you. If you’d like.”

Her face lights up with interest.

“Actually, that’d be pretty awesome.”

Jiya undoes her ponytail and shakes out her hair.

“Should I–?”

“Just sit still.”

Jiya turns to face front once more, and Flynn steps up behind her. He uses his pinkies to separate the strands at the top of her head and slowly but surely he works his way down.

“Your hair is soft,” he says.

She laughs.

“It’s from the oils. I need to shower, but I can’t stop now. I’m on a roll, you know. Sorry for making you touch my gross head.”

“It’s not gross.” He pulls a new strand in. “You have beautiful hair. It reminds me of my mother’s.”

“Did you braid her hair?”

“No,” he remarks. “She always wore it short. My daughter. She loved it when I would braid her hair.”

“Oh,” Jiya says, unsure how to respond.

“It’s okay,” he says. “You don’t have to–I don’t mind talking about her.”

He wraps the hair tie around the end of the braid.

“There. All finished.”

Jiya reaches her hands up and gently pats her hair. It was even and the shorter hairs were now tucked out of the way. She spins her seat around.

“Thank you so much!”

Flynn smiles.

“Don’t mention it. Any time you need some help, just ask me.”

Jiya smiles.

“I will.”

“Now, you get back to work computing space time, and I’ll get out of your hair.”

She spins back around.

"Already on it!”


End file.
